1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to broadcasting, and more particularly, to broadcasting receivers, broadcasting transmitters, broadcasting systems and control methods in which caption broadcasting is transmitted and received.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, closed captioning in television broadcasts is provided mainly for hearing impaired persons, or foreign language broadcasts. In addition, such caption broadcasting is useful in order to assist in viewer understanding and in noisy environments.
Caption broadcasting is defined under the EIA-608-A standard in the National Television System Committee (NTSC) system for analog broadcasts, and under the EIA-708-B standard in digital broadcasting.
Caption broadcasting is typically displayed as text of a certain size on a lower portion of a video screen. However, the EIA-708-B standard, which is the digital caption broadcasting standard, specifies caption windows in which a caption is indicated and captioned text displayed in the caption window can be configured in various colors and sizes.
However, the digital caption broadcasting standard does not regulate an edge shape of the caption window.